Washington University Molecular Core Organization and Services The Siteman Cancer Center Molecular Core Lab and the accredited BJC Clinical Molecular Diagnostic Lab share 2500 sq. ft. In the Barnes- Jewish North campus building. The lab site is integrated into the clinical lab division and routinely receives, accessions, processes, and stores clinical specimen material Mon-Fri. The Molecular Analysis Core lab directed by Barbara Zehnbauer, PhD FACMG directly supervises a staff of 44 senior research technologists with extensive expertise (each at least 5 years) in clinical molecular diagnostics and mutation detection for both cancer and inherited genetic disorders. This is an integrated laboratory structure of hospital clinical lab technologists and a dedicated developmental research technologist. The Molecular Diagnostic lab of (BJC & WUSM) provides receipt, preparation, and processing of specimens for Cancer Center clinical trials in accredited clinical lab environment with CLIA and CAP approved procedures, policies, and QA/QC standards of operation to ensure accurate testing. Equipment This is a state of the art molecular genetics facility comprising about 2500 sq. ft with thermalcyclers. (96 and 384 well format) centrifuges, refrigerators, freezers, agarose & acrylamide gel electrophoresis, fluorescent & digital gel photography, transilluminator, Southern hybridization ovens, water baths, Template TM PCR hoods, may micro- pipettors, gel driers, evaporator concentrators. Personal computers & software packages for data management are in place, including; a stand- alone custom database management package for compiling, tracking, and reporting on assay results an automated fluorescent DNA sequencer, fragment analyzer, and software; HP scanner and signal quantitation software; protein PAGE rigs; and automated & multi-channel pipettors. All investigations are performed under the requirements of clinical alb quality assurance and quality control with particular emphasis on well- defined and validated procedures, policies, and containment guidelines. This assures a high accuracy of specimen analysis avoid mishandling or contamination of test regents and samples. University of Southern California Core University of Southern California molecular analysis core is located in the laboratory of Dr. Sue Ingles in the USC Norris Cancer Center The laboratory has 100 sq. feet of space (Room 6419) that is well integrated with the clinical laboratory division and the sample processing system. The Molecular Analysis Core Laboratory is directed by Sue Ingles, D.PH., who directly supervises the staff of Senior Research Technologists with extensive experience in clinical molecular diagnostic and mutation detection for both cancer and other medical disorders.